1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diagnostic illuminating instruments, and more particularly to a transcutaneous intravenous illuminating apparatus to allow visualization of veins that are otherwise difficult to see or palpate.
2. General Background
If a small beam of light is held flush against the skin some of the light penetrates, scatters and illuminates a small area under the skin. There are peripheral veins that are dense and therefore do not absorb light very well. These veins can be readily identified in the illuminated field. The concept of using a small directed beam of light to illuminate a peripheral vein can be demonstrated using the proper light source. Since dark skin absorbs more light than light skin, a higher intensity light is required to achieve this same effect. Thus the need for an illuminating instrument which will allow visualization of peripheral veins that are otherwise difficult to see or palpate.
Different patents directed to the use of a light beam to perform transcutaneous inspections on living organs and tissue have been issued.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,923 issued to J. J. Tomecek entitled "Antonomic Transcutaneous Affect Device" discloses a device for performing transcutaneous inspections of preselected areas of living organs and tissue utilizing light. The apparatus has a self-contained power supply in a housing, a probe circuit to detect points of high and/or low resistance in the organism, and audible signal for indicating that such points have been realized, and a treatment circuit which applies light to the detected point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,932 issued to J. J. Thomas entitled "Transilluminating Flashlight" discloses a portable battery operated flashlight having a tubular hole extending beyond the light emitting end of a flashlight to perform transcutaneous inspection on a baby's head to look at the brain formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,949 issued to M. Stoller entitled "Transillumination Method" discloses a testing technique in which a multi-wavelength light beam containing different colors is passed through tissue and divided and filtered to provide plural light beams lying in separate wavelength ranges which are detected by a video system which provides information bearing signals to data processing circuitry which determines the transmissivity at each wavelength of each point of the object within the viewing field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,357 issued T. Andersson, et al. entitled "Transillumination Diagnostic Method and Apparatus" discloses the use of multiple light emitters for inspecting parts of the body. The first light emitter has a tungsten filament which transilluminates the tissue and the second light emitter emits a light of higher intensity than the first emitter and is actuated while the tissue is being transilluminated by the first light emitter to make an exposure on infrared sensitive film located at the opposite end of the tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,227 issued to W. Ruge, U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,150 issued to C. H. Kerr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,602 issued to R. Guy, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,724 issued to H. A. Heine, et al. all disclose apparatus which use a light beam to perform inspection of parts of the body.
3. Summary of the Invention
The present invention solves the prior art problems and shortcomings in a simple and inexpensive straightforward manner. The present invention provides a transcutaneous illuminating apparatus having a housing with a source of electrical energy provided therein, a means removably mounted on one end of the housing having a plurality of tubular members pivotally attached thereto and supporting at each of their termini illuminating means thereon, means for selectively opening and closing a circuit between the illuminating means and said source of electrical energy thereby activating and deactivating the illuminating means, means for selectively adjusting the intensity of each of the illuminating means, and means for applying each of the illuminating means to the tissue area to be inspected.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light source which allows visualization of peripheral veins which are otherwise difficult to see or palpate.
It is a further object of the present invention to save a patient the agony of being stuck with needles repeatedly until a vein is found.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow the ready location of a large peripheral vein over a smaller easy-to-palpate one.
It is a further object of the present invention to locate alternate insertion sites on patients frequently receiving intravenous injections.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce the amount of time needed to start a difficult intravenous connection thereby allowing other procedures to be done.